


nice weather

by minideul



Category: Cravity
Genre: M/M, almost forgot serim’s a pisces, fluff me thinks, honestly i feel this fic is too short to make tags, horoscope predictions, it’s spring btw, serim is lonely and in need of someone, then jungmo appears yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minideul/pseuds/minideul
Summary: serim convinces himself he absolutely didn’t go out because of the stupid horoscope prediction.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Park Serim, Park Serim/Koo Jungmo, serimogu
Kudos: 23





	nice weather

_pisces babies, today is your lucky day! take a step outside and you’ll cross paths with your soulmate under today’s lovely weather ♡_

serim thinks the prediction is ridiculous. _very._

he also think its ridiculous when he finds himself sitting on the bench at the park nearby his place, anticipating for something interesting to happen to him. 

specifically, what the horoscope prediction had something to say about pisces’.

serim convinces himself he absolutely didn’t go out after weeks and weeks of cooping in the same space of his apartment only for the stupid prediction. 

_of course not,_ he persuades. 

today’s such a good day to be outside. that’s all. _it’s not like he’s lonely and desperate to be in a relationship or whatnot._ that’s what he tells himself. 

_i’m happy all by myself. yeah. all fine. haha._

so under the radiant beaming sun, he sits. where he should be enjoying the weather as he told himself to, he doesn’t, and instead he lets his eyes wander off to his surroundings as if to search for something. or someone in particular, expectantly. 

serim would check his phone occasionally to check the time or scroll through his camera roll to avoid appearing painfully awkward to the people around him. and it’s better to look at old pictures on his phone instead of watching sickening lovey-dovey couples with their hands held onto each other and bodies stuck onto one another’s sides as they walk pass by.

when he catches the sight of wide smiles and overhears soft giggles from the pair of couples, he can’t help but to roll his eyes and click his tongue in annoyance. _is it necessary to show the whole world you’re happily in love with someone? especially to those who are pathetically lonel—_

“i’m not lonely. i’m just fine by myself.”

“serim-hyung?”

the delicate voice from beside him snaps him back to reality, and serim didn’t expect to find a familiar shade of purple hair from where he’s sitting. koo jungmo has his head leaned to the side, staring at serim, half-concerned and half-weirded out. he’s standing right in front of the older, half a meter away from him. he was this close already yet serim didn’t manage to detect his presence?

oh right, he was busy distracted with his own thoughts about how _l-word_ he was.

“oh. jungmo.”

“...are you okay?” 

serim blinks once. he blinks twice. “yes. why wouldn’t i?” he still has yet to comprehend his underclassman from his major is physically there.

jungmo replies, “you were talking by yourself.”

_ah, fuck. _warmth invades serim’s cheeks in humiliation. that was embarrassing— jungmo had caught him convincing himself that he was anything but lonely. hopefully, jungmo’s clueless with the context behind him. he couldn’t have been standing around for a long while, right?__

__

__after much silence, serim opens his mouth to talk but jungmo beats him to it by taking a seat on the vacant space of the bench, right beside the older. “you won’t mind if i sit here, right?” which serim immediately shakes his head to. “not at all.” and he feels another wave of embarrassment washing over him for answering a bit too quick, but thankfully jungmo doesn’t seem to catch on that, or perhaps never minded to begin with._ _

__

__“why are you here, by the way?”_ _

__

__“i’m waiting for someone.”_ _

__

__jungmo hums, “figures.”_ _

__

__“what does that mean?”_ _

__

__“no one would’ve think you’re out here to take a walk or enjoy the weather in,” there’s a pause for jungmo to momentarily skim serim— specifically, his fit consisting of a black vest over white button up shirt clad in dark black jeans with... chains hung loosely on the belt loops? _what is going on with this man_ — and that gives him time to compel a questionable smile on his face. “that.”_ _

__

__a little insulted, serim fires back unrestingly. “what’s wrong with my outfit?”_ _

__

__since serim insists for an answer, jungmo thinks of something that’s not offensive as one. “you dress like you’re going to a goth party.”_ _

__

__serim repeats, a bit bewildered. “goth party.”_ _

__

__“if you’re wondering why people are looking at you, they might think you’re going to one as well. wait, they might actually think worse of you.”_ _

__

__serim’s growing more confused by the second._ _

__

__the younger leans back on the bench, chuckling as he steers his gaze away from serim. “i’m not gonna say anything more.”_ _

__

__serim puffs out his cheeks a little, obviously unsatisfied with the response given to him. however, if anything, jungmo’s presence is the best thing that happened today so far. serim didn’t think he needed company, but jungmo made his time in the park— while waiting for someone— worthwhile. jungmo is a fun person to be with; he’d open up new conversations every now and then and his humor suits well with serim, so naturally the conversations they have turns more enjoyable than it is. the younger even made serim lost track of time. overall, jungmo was a great companion during unexpected times like these._ _

__

__“let’s have lunch. i’m starving.” serim suddenly stands up from the bench, stretching a little after sitting for only god knows how long has it been._ _

__

__jungmo follows his actions and rushes to serim’s side, though a little puzzled because as what he remembered, “didn’t you say you’re meeting someone?” and he didn’t see a single person approaching serim for the past hour, ever since jungmo joined him._ _

__

__the older nods, turning to jungmo with a meaningful smile. “yep. and i did.”_ _

__

___can’t believe the prediction’s right after all. ___

**Author's Note:**

> hai this was written bc i needed something to work on before my next planned serimogu fic,, i didn’t proofread this so pls excuse any mistakes!


End file.
